This invention relates to a cleaner device for removing dirt from the soles of a variety of shoes or boots. The device comprises a liquid-containment tray, and a bristle type mat structure supported in the tray with the bristle ends extending out of liquid in the tray. A person can stand on the mat structure while shifting his/her feet back and forth on the mat surface. A liquid-scrubbing effect is achieved to remove dirt from the sole areas of the person's shoes.
Our invention may be considered as an improvement on the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,459 to A Kucera et al.